Ruff Ruffman
Ruff Ruffman is an round chubby orange dog with a big butt who is the proud host of the titular game show, FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman. he is one of the main characters of the the show. he comes from a large family of dogs from the ruffman family. he works alongside Blossom the cat and Chet the mouse to run the game show to tell fetchers on the show what to do and what topics are being discussed. Ruff grouses about his contract to produce a reality TV program, and the stresses of running one. He loves all food, American-Chinese takeout in particular. According to the episode Ruff Bounces Back, Ruff is a mutt and is proud of it. In "Let's Go Luna! Universal Orlando Around the World", he is seen as a RSN host of the Universal Orlando Speedway race along with the other RSN hosts, Darrell Cartrip, Anne Marie, Chick Hicks, and Natalie Certain. Background Ruff is known to have a lot of relatives. his mom (Mrs.ruffman put up an invisible fence. Ruff also has a criminal twin brother named Scruff. It is also been confirmed that the Ruffman family name is put down for it's bad performance in luging. Ruff graduated from Dogwarts Obedience School, a parody of Hogwarts School. He got a D+ in Advanced Sitting and an A- in Rolling in Something Smelly. Ruff has many relatives and ancestors, all with a physical appearance similar to his own (except his mother). Personality Ruff is seen being a jokester, even though he sometimes uses jokes, which are only funny and him, but that is to hide his fear and anxiety. Even though he has a few mood swings, he can be a kind character who makes a lot of people smile. His personality sometimes gets on Blossom's butt, and she is seen several times smiling at Ruff, but barely laughing. Ruff, however, does not like cats, or at least thinks that dogs are superior to them in most ways. He has a crush on Charlene Poodle. (Please tell Charlene about Ruff. He loves getting embarrassed.) Appearance Ruff (like most of his family) is an orange dog (we don’t exactly know what type of a dog he really is) who has a large yellow belly and has darker orange, floppy ears. he wears big round glasses (as do most of his family members). Trivia *Along with the rest of the Ruffman family, His family name, ”Ruffman”, could possibly be a pun on the common sound that dogs make, ( “Ruff Ruff”), which makes perfect sense, since Ruff is a dog. **also, Ruff is the only Ruffman whose first name is an alternative to his last name (“Ruff Ruffman”). *Ruff and Scruff are twin brothers, but personalites are very different. Ruff is good, cherry and optimisitc and yet very sinsitive in both positive and negitive ways. Scruff on the other hand is very pessimestic and usally dose not care about anyone (but himself)’s feelings (it is very rare that he is ever shown happy). *of all the ruffman family members, Ruff, Scruff and Bluff are the only 3 known members whose names rhyme with each other. *Ruff's love of food is probably why he is seen overweight (as do other Ruffman family members). Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Spies and Detectives Category:Ruffman Family